


confusion

by Smallyellowbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Slytherpuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallyellowbow/pseuds/Smallyellowbow
Summary: basically, a nonbinary Hufflepuff goes to Hogwarts and is in the same year as the famous Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

When I was a child I had beautiful blonde curly pig tails and a smile on my face. I grew up with my mums who supported me through thick and thin. My Mummy was a Metamorphagus witch, but mum didn't know that. My Mum was a muggle. So when their 10-year-old came home with curly bright yellow- not blonde yellow either it was the colour of a daisy- hair she immediately yelled at mummy asking her why she would dye a 10-year-olds hair my mother told her what we were. after that their marriage didn't hold up very long mummy tried to give mum time to process it. but she couldn't take it. She divorced my mummy which caused the ministry to wipe the memories of us from her. My hair turned a dark blue that day.


	2. The letter

When I was 11 years old I received my Hogwarts letter. I was so excited and my mother was so proud. We went to Diagon Alley and bought all my stuff that day. I couldn't wait for school to start. I made so many friends when I rode the Hogwarts express. People a year above me went on and on about how their house was the best house which caused people from other houses to interrupt and explain why they were the best horse. Mainly this happened between the Gryffindor students and the Slytherin students. My Mummy told me that I had a lot of traits that Slytherin treasured but sometimes I could be such a Hufflepuff. I didn't really know what that meant. We had a huge sorting ceremony when we arrived. 

When the sorting hat was put on my head it kept going back and forth between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I got worried. What if I didn't belong in any house? What if it couldn't sort me. then I worried about what my friends would think of me. what my mum would think of me. after what felt like an eternity the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF".


	3. authors note

i just want to say thank you for reading this I'm sorry if its trash ill try to update as much as possible


End file.
